Love of mine
by TypoCity
Summary: After being cheated on Blossom just doesnt know what to do. Shutting herself in her room isn't helping. So one day she goes for a walk..and meets a boy. A boy by the name of Boomer.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to redo this like every year until I'm satisfied lol

I really can't believe this is as popular as it is

Thank you, all of you. I'm growing as time goes on.

So what you need to know:  
>this is a human AU, so no familial relation and no powers for anyone.<p>

I'll say it now grammar is not something I'm good at so bear with me, any criticism or advice is welcomed.

Sunlight streamed in through curtains, lightly swaying in the wind. It was a pleasant scene of warm light and freshness. And yet, as I slowly gained consciousness, I felt that something was off. A yawn flew from my lips but as I became aware of my surroundings, a feeling in the pit of my stomach pulled at my mind.

I pondered it for a second. Was there something bad about today? A test perhaps? A hurried glance at my phone told me that no, there were no tests today. As it was a Saturday. PHEW. Still though, a feeling of unease was growing in my belly.

Well, no point in focusing on it. Today would be a good day. If I had to, I'd even force it to be great. As I slowly rose from my bed, a big fluffy and pink bed of course, I thought over the day's schedule. Let's see... get up… shower.. Leave for a... AH, I had a date today!  
>How could I have forgotten? I let a soft smile take my face and begin to picture my beloveds face. Ah, Brick. The sack of butt that is my boyfriend. After a long game of cat and mouse, he had finally asked me to become his gal. The poor guy had never had much luck with girls, even managing to piss me off at first. But as quick as green mold on white bread, he grew on me.<p>

A quick vibration to my left broke my train of thought. I looked down, finding an alarm screen shining up at me. Evidently I'd wasted at least ten minutes lost in musing, woops. I made quick work of finding the proper items for a shower and headed straight there. No time to waste after all! Today will be amazing.

Okay, maybe today won't be amazing. A 'quick shower' turned into a forty minute long contemplation of the meaning behind rap music, which ended in a few choice words from me to myself on the matter. Seems one half of me just refused to accept that rap was better than rock. This seems silly now that I'm out of the shower... I'm getting distracted again.

Maybe now would be a time for introduction? Hi brain, I'm Blossom. I get distracted easily, and my friends tell me I'm quite naïve, but I think they've all just got their mind in a gutter. Of porn. And dirt. What was I talking about? Oh right, I'm Blossom Utonium, junior in high school, and member of the art club at school. But maybe that's not as important, since I only joined for extra time with my boyfriend.

Realizing I was standing in the kitchen giving a whole monologue to myself, I checked the time on my phone.

"10:07 huh... I'M LATE!" I exclaimed to my refrigerator.

It did not seem to care. But I will be late if I continue standing here and arguing with my kitchen appliances any longer! Quickly gathering my things, I gave a shout to my father.

"Goodbye, I'll be home around 2! I love you dad!"

Hopefully he'd heard me, if he was home at all. My memory couldn't say if he'd gotten back last night or if I'd just been asleep at the time. Promising myself I'd send him a text when I got there, I left with a flounce of my skirt and a jump in my step.

I got in my dad's car and thought about what this breakfast diner would offer Brick and me. It had been a while since he last took me out to eat, and breakfast was never favorite of mine. But for him, I'd go anywhere.

* * *

><p>It seems my stomach is a fortune-teller. What a prick.<br>On my way to the diner, I'd almost run over a cute little bunny! Luckily I had time to break. Unluckily a police officer had seen and pulled me over. My explanation of the cute little bunny wasn't all that convincing to him, but he let me off with a warning. But it had made me at least half an hour late for my meeting with Brick! How annoying. But here I was now, sitting in the parking lot. I looked up at the building. It was quaint; a tan square building with a small sign that declared it had the best waffles in town. I was eager to test this declaration. But first, I'd have to get inside. The problem was... the wave of nerves that had hit me as soon as I pulled into the parking lot.

For the past two weeks I've gotten the feeling that my boyfriend has avoided me at any chance. Constantly claiming he's too busy at lunch to talk, leaving after school for mysterious club activities, ignoring my texts and calls. When he'd invited me out for breakfast on Friday, the shock of it made me say yes. But I'd wanted to yell at him and tell him he couldn't treat me like a toy, only playing with me when he felt like it. I felt anxious to get in there and say exactly that, but there was a conflicting emotion in my heart. Shouldn't I just enjoy the time we have today to talk? It has been so long. I miss his voice, and the stupid way he lights up about a new episode of some geeky show he's watching, and the way he makes like he's annoyed when I tease him, but the barest hint of a smile shows through.

I sighed. Maybe for now... I should just play pretend. Let him tell me what's wrong when he feels ready. If I push him, he'll just close up and get angry. The best course of action is to just let it go for now.

With new resolve, I gathered my bag. It was now or never. I opened the car door, swung my feet out and planted them firmly on the ground. Nothing could stop me, if I didn't let it. I stood confidently, and closed my door. Sucking in deep breaths, I held my head high and made my way into the diner. My senses were assaulted in a second. My eyes took in the warm scenes in front of me, the chefs chatting amicably as they grilled hash browns and eggs. Waitresses happily laughing and smiling with customers. On the note of customers, I scanned them each looking for Brick. One was a balding older gentleman with a sharp suit and tie, not Brick. Another was a woman in her thirties sitting with a child of a couple of years, not Brick. The last was a teenage boy with bright orange hair, and a bright red hat atop his head. That was Brick. A rush of affection and warmth fills me at the sight of that silly hat.

I walked over, now filled with such ease. As I neared, I took note of the pensive expression on his face. A dash of anxiety swirled in my chest. I tried to keep a loving smile on my face as I approached from behind,

"Hi there handsome, looking for some company?"

The look on his face did not change.

"Funny." He said with amusement that didn't match his tired eyes.

I pulled a smile anyway. Sitting across from him, I picked up a menu and began to scan it.

"Did you miss me much? I'm sorry for being so late, I've had the worst morning!" I piped up over my menu.

He grunted softly. I waited for real words to follow. After a minute of waiting,

"I didn't wait long."

It's a good thing he's an artist. With how deep and meaningful his speaking was, the literary world wasn't missing much.

"Well, did you order already? Or should we call one of these cute waitresses over?" I asked, once again taking in the scene of a waitress at the next table laughing softly and smiling broadly at the balding man. They seemed to get along. I quietly wondered if he was as happy to receive those smiles as the waitress was to give them. I hoped for silently for a yes.

"I ordered you a plate of waffles with strawberry sauce. " He said, finally meeting my eyes.

I smiled at both his admission and at the eye contact. Sometimes he remembered things about me that I'd never expect him to, and each time it took my breath away and left with me a light flush.

After our food came, we settled into light conversation about our weeks and what our plans were for the rest of the day. There was a niggling at the back of my mind, to face him about his inattentiveness. But as the teasing and light touches broke through my resolve, so to do his relaxed face. Smiling and laughing like we used to. This was what I'd missed.

But I couldn't help a bit of ribbing.  
>"So, how's that art project going? Is it a better girlfriend than me?" I teased lightly.<p>

There was a flicker of emotion in his eyes.  
>"You mean the painting? It's going fine. I've been working especially hard on it recently."<p>

"I noticed."

"Ah... Well, how about you come over later on? I'm almost done with it. And I'd love for you to see it and give me your opinion."

"I would love that! I haven't seen your mom or Butch in forever! I miss them dearly." Butch was kind of like Brick's brother, except not really. The dynamic of their relationship was that of brothers, but their relation remained unclear to me. But I was very fond of the black-haired boy; after all, he played a large role in pushing Brick into my arms.  
>I sighed happily as that memory played before my eyes<p>

"Hey hot stuff, can I get your name and number?" Butch said in his best cheese voice. It was probably the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard.  
>" Butch that was the worst cool voice I've ever heard." I told him with a laugh.<p>

Unfortunately for Butch, Brick didn't find it as funny. He glared heavily at him and muttered warnings for when they were alone at home.

"Oh lighten up Bricky; I don't see you staking your claim. Maybe pee on her shoes first before going and getting mad at me!" Butch said.

He'd been annoyed at Brick for some time now. It was clear to everyone in our group, Brick included, that I had developed for feelings for the red-haired boy. But at every chance to confess to him properly, he'd deflect or leave the room entirely. It was starting to wear down on my confidence, but I'd been assured by everyone in the group the feeling was mutual. By everyone but the man of the hour himself of course.

I pouted, and decided to join in on the ribbing for once.

"Butch, you know I just might take you up on that offer. Even sharing you with Buttercup would be better than waiting around for nothing." I said, almost feeling the aggression in my words. I winced internally. I'd had a long day, but maybe I shouldn't take it out on Brick.  
>Opening my mouth to apologize, I caught his eye. His eyes, as much as he hated it, were the window to his soul. And now that window was steady with resolve.<p>

The hurt and the determination.  
>"Sorry but Butch isn't the best option. He smells like socks and sleeps with a green nightlight."<p>

A distant 'HEY' could be heard, before he continued.  
>"Instead, how about go on a date with me instead?"<p>

* * *

><p>It was at this point that I realized Brick was talking.<p>

"Eh? Could you repeat that please?"

"I said sure, mom's been asking about you lately. But I don't think Butch will be home today."

"That's all right I'll see him on Monday, but this sounds wonderful. I haven't seen you in forever."

A shadow crossed his face.  
>"Y-yea... I've just been so busy lately. But today... you'll see why. It won't be so bad anymore."<p>

I smiled, finally. Maybe we could grow closer together after this. After surviving our first fight.

Oh how wrong I was.


	2. It's fixed I swear

Authors note:  
>seriously there are so many sweet people who have read and liked this and it just astounds me man<p>

I'm trying hard to make it better, my writing is flawed and I'm in the process of trying to fix it but everything is a process!

* * *

><p>Buttercup's a tall girl with black hair and the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. She's been my friend ever since she shoved me into the sand box at the tender age of seven. I had stood up, ready to give her a piece of my mind, when I met her eyes. They were a color I'd never seen before outside of cartoons and comics. Much like my own light pink eyes, which I swear are natural on a daily basis. I felt a connection to this girl with the strange eyes. I imagined all the loneliness and isolation I'd faced up to that point and I felt for her.<p>

I pulled myself up, and I wrapped her in a hug. A muffled "Hey!" was spoken into my bright blue overalls, but I held on. I held on long enough for her to relent, and when I pulled away I gave her a bright smile. She looked unsure at first, her vibrant eyes narrowing in suspicion, her mouth tightening. I imagined she had a million things to say. But when I gave her the sincerest look I could imagine, her eyes widened. Slowly she allowed me a smile. The first of many, in all our years of friendship.

Years passed and here I stood in the parking lot of the diner. I was nervous about texting her, even though we'd had our differences we always found our way back to look past it. But recently she'd made it very clear that she would not be tolerating any of Brick's idiocy. There was a pain in her eyes that told me she was serious, but I didn't know what she was so upset about. After all, he was just ignoring me. I didn't think that was worth breaking up over. But she remained firm in her opinion, and declared she needed a few days away from me. To 'sort her thoughts' she'd said.

This was strange in itself. Buttercup was not one to spend too much time in her head, preferring to act and then act some more. And then think. The thought of her brash behavior reminds me of all the pranks she's pulled over the years, with me at her side. I smile softly, I miss her dearly.

Herein lays the dilemma. I want to talk to her, but should I be considerate of her request? Should I text her? Should I give her space? The questions swirled in my head for a few more minutes.

Eventually I just sighed. Sometimes that girl was as bad as Brick. Actually, now that I thought about it, the two were a lot alike. Both hot headed and full to the brim with rough energy. It made sense that they were so close, and that I found myself being pulled into their orbit. But maybe comparing my boyfriend to my best friend wasn't the best idea in this situation. Since it seemed they both were in their own heads at the moment.

I looked up to the bright blue sky, following clouds lazily with unfocused eyes. Sometimes I wish I could just drift along happily. Taking on any form I wished. Leaving behind all the responsibilities and troubles and just existing.

With a soft exhale, I looked forward. The street across was brimming with activity. Joggers and CEO's walked side by side in a practiced form of human interaction. Cars came and passed. Trees swayed lazily in the cool breeze. It was peaceful.

Peace… That reminded me, I'd promised dad that I'd stop at the grocery store. I smiled at the thought, if he was asking me to get the groceries it meant he was planning on cooking tonight! I sighed again. It has been a while since I last sat down with him.

* * *

><p>The grocery store was like any other, unremarkable in any clear way. But the bright fluorescent lights and aisles of colorful goodies always put me in a happier mood. I hummed softly as I went through each aisle, aimlessly looking for ingredients for tonight. Each color reminded me of a memory, transporting me in time back to a day in time that I begin to miss.<p>

I guess I wasn't always this thoughtful and melancholy, hell I wasn't always this needy! It seemed that dating Brick and having less time for my best friend was having an effect on my personality. I used to be self reliant, to the point of being bossy. But I always tried to keep everyone happy, maybe I stepped on a few toes every now and again, but I always made up for it. Now… Now I was weak. I constantly let Brick walk all over me, in an effort to please him. To see his face light up was worth more to me than staying true to myself, it seemed.

I contemplated this thought for a few more seconds.  
>But ultimately, I put it down; along with the package of noodles I'd been viciously gripping.<p>

Maybe I'd have a talk with him today. Figure some things about myself out with him there.

I nodded absently. Yes, that's what I'll do…

* * *

><p>One delicious lunch with dad later, I dragged myself to the living room. The effort was too much on my full stomach, and I collapsed head first into the inviting couch. It's purple swirled design promised not to judge me, but I knew better than to trust it. I groaned lightly, and sat up in the comfortable seat. My living room, with its boring white walls and equally as boring beige carpet, was a place of comfort for me. Dad used to sit me down on the couch and tell me stories about when he and mom were dating. I always had a million questions for him, giving him no time in between answers for a breath. I couldn't help my curiosity. It had been so long since I'd last heard her loud laugh, and felt her long red hair sweep across my cheeks.<p>

I groaned again, now I was getting melancholy. What a way to spend the day. But was there anything to do today? I wondered vaguely if I'd made any plans.

Hm… Wait… WAIT, I'd almost completely forgotten!

Female Kangaroo boxing was on tonight! Haha, how could I forget? I hummed lightly to myself in delight. It was rare that I remembered exact dates. Wait, date… didn't I got on a date today? With Brick, yea I did.

OH, I forgot about Brick! My boyfriend right? Yea. YEA!

A few more seconds passed before it hit me.

A few more minutes passed before I actually got up and left.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Brick's house was always an adventure. Sometimes his door would be unlocked. Sometimes his dogs would be in the front yard. Sometimes his mom mows the lawn in a bikini.<p>

On this day however, the only thing worth noting was the front door. It was completely ajar, and as I peeked in to see if his mom was on the couch watching Deal or No Deal, I found nothing. No lights were on and with the setting sun behind me, it was considerably shadowed inside. I walked in slowly, closing the heavy oak door behind me. His furniture was all varying shades of grey and white and on the walls hung many photos of family. I smiled at the newer ones of Brick; one even had me in it! I moved further into the room, avoiding the cream couch and heading for the wooden staircase leading up to the bedrooms. I took a deep breath and took it a step at a time. Literally. Ha.

At the top I examined all three doors at the end of the long hallway. Each was a different color, Butch's was the green one, Brick's was the red one, and their mom's was a simple white door. It seemed Butch was out, as his door was wide open. Brick's was only slightly ajar, and the last door was completely shut. I wondered if maybe we'd be the only ones here.  
>That thought sent a thrum across my heart, I could almost imagine the burning in my cheeks, but I composed myself.<p>

I walked over to the red door. Pushing lightly, I called out

"Brick, hey are you her-…." I trailed off once I had a full visual of the room.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing…

* * *

><p>AN: This is where I left off last time

WELL NOT THIS TIME, HAHA DID I SCARE YOU? You've waited long enough. This is what happens next…

* * *

><p>On the bed was Brick, lying with his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were shut when I'd first walked in, but they were now open. Looking at me with tired eyes once more.<p>

Brick was not what had shocked me.

What shocked me was the easel, standing proudly next to his bed.

His bed was laid vertically against the wall that was across from the door. A window sat above the whole thing. I wished I could jump out of it.

On the right wall was his walk-in closet, something I'd always teased him about. After all, what did a boy really need with a closet of that proportion?  
>I wanted to hide in it.<p>

On the left wall he'd hung up posters of his favorite bands, right above the dresser where he kept all his knick knacks. An action figure here, a picture of me there, scissors that I wanted to use on the painting there…

The painting. The painting on the easel. It shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did; it wasn't anything erotic or romantic of nature. But it was a clear image of someone I'd known all too well.

It was Brick's little protégé. She'd come to him begging for help with her art, said it was too flat and lifeless. The girl had been in tears. Of course he said yes. I trusted him; he'd never cheat on me. Especially not with someone who was younger than us.

But now that I stood in the doorway to his room and stared into the drawn eyes of the 15 year old Bubbles, I wasn't so sure.

Maybe that doesn't sound so bad. But Brick rarely drew people. He told me he didn't think he could do them justice, all the thoughts and feelings swirling in their eyes. He told me one day he'd be able to my portrait. But that wasn't going to happen.

This was a detailed painting of Bubbles sitting simply in a stool, knees together, hands clasped in her lap. She was smiling with her usual cheer, but her eyes showed wonder and innocence. But deep down under it, there was an underlying emotion that spoke of years of hurt. The painting was in such great detail, I almost felt for this person sitting with such sad eyes. I wondered briefly where the hurt had come from. But the concern was crushed. I could hear my heart falling to my feet, landing with a loud crash. I felt a lump in my throat. I felt the breeze of the A/C as it hit the wetness on my face. I furiously wiped at my eyes. Betraying me was their main goal at this point.

"Brick…" I breathed out.

He looked up at me, eyes clear.

"I know Bloss... I know."

I couldn't breathe.


End file.
